Chronology
'The Age before the Dragon Wars (The Prehistoric Era)' Age before History The Dragons’ Reign over Magic Earth In ancient times, the Dragons were the Guardians of Magic Earth who protected it from invasions from other dimensions. However, Guardians were not always on the side of Good. Though dragons had impenetrable bodies capable of deflecting swords, spears and magic, there was something they lacked: Emotion. Dragons were creatures of desires without emotion or sympathy who considered power itself to be the essence of existence, and thus were merciless to the weak. Therefore, the other creatures of Magic earth had no choice but to moan under the violent rule of the dragons. Calendar – Year 004 Huanis Conspires with Entities from Other Dimensions For generations, the Purians had served and learned magic from the dragons, who were teachers to them as well as foes. The dragons, who were fond of collecting beautiful things, saw the Purians as a desirable collectible. However, the magical ability of the Purians became a symbolic measuring stick of the authority of dragons, so they gladly taught magic to them. One day, a Purian girl named Huanis, who was tired of the cruel rule of the dragons, devised a plan to destroy the dragons and end their reign. Even if she had to conspire with devils from other dimensions, she was determined to succeed. Calendar – Year 003 The Relationship of Huanis and Jurtan Jurtan was a red dragon who was nicknamed "the Evil Dragon" since he was notorious for his violent nature. Everyone shunned him, calling him the "incarnation of evil desire". But one day, a very beautiful Purian messenger visited him. Her name was Huanis. She volunteered to be the "Hitoa" of Jurtan. (A Hitoa is a shaman who soothes the violent nature of dragons) However, since the dragons had an overbearing aura of violence, the Hitoas had to remove their own emotions using magic in order to cope with the dragon’s presence, lest they go mad and die. This made the Hitoa almost like living sacrifices. But Huanis remained the Hitoa of Jurtan without having to remove her emotions due to her amazing willpower. She resisted the violent energy of the dragon and instead began teaching him to get in touch with his emotions. After many years of this, Jurtan gradually began experiencing emotions, and eventually even acknowledged them. In fact, he ended up falling in love with this puny Purian girl who was his Hitoa. Jurtan began to believe that the awakening of emotions was the true path for dragons who aimed to become stars. But he wasn’t aware that his power to reach made him an equal to that of the Dragon Lords. 'The Outbreak of the Dragon Wars' Calendar Year 002 Star of Jurtan Jurtan, who came to fall in love with Huanis, began to preach that dragons should coexist with other races. He was adamant in this belief, even if it would turn all the other dragons into his enemies. So he pledged to make this dream come true, for the sake of Huanis. Calendar Year 000 Outbreak of the Dragon Wars Thinking that Jurtan had gone too far, five Dragon Lords met at Mt. Balhallan to discuss what they would do about him. Since they had always believed that their powers were unrivaled, the Dragon Lords began to wonder how Jurtan became so powerful in such a short amount of time. Some of them postulated that Huanis must have had something to do with Jurtan’s sudden rise of power, so they plotted to capture her. One of the dragons suspected that she might be "Dragona, the Goddess of dragons who will lead them to the path of the stars," so he chose the most dragon-like way to capture her – by force! Ultimately, an immense war broke out between the dragons over the capture of Huanis. But this was all part of Huanis’ plan, who took a daring gamble, putting herself up as bait, to weaken the entire dragon forces. 'The Seal of Bartan and its Removal ' Calendar Year 003 The Arrival of Interdimensional Devils to Magic Earth When the power of the dragons weakened due to the war over Huanis, devils from other dimensions were then able to enter Magic Earth. However, they broke their promise to Huanis to coexist peacefully with the inhabitants of Magic Earth, and became involved in destruction and massacre. Calendar Year 010 The Sealing of Bartan The dragons fought to defend their world against the devil invasion. However, they were too weak due to their internal struggles during the Dragon Wars, so they collapsed while fighting them. But Jurtan fought valiantly to the end, defeating all the devil monsters from the other dimensions. In doing so, his power became drained and when his dragon heart broke into 6 pieces, he was fell dead. Afterward, his dragon heart was scattered into the sky. Though Jurtan had defeated nearly all the interdimensional devils, many devil monsters remained, and the inhabitants of Bartan were unable to fight against them. So Huanis, who had been secretly gathering the dragon hearts of Dragon Lords, mounted them on the dragon castle, and used that power to seal off the entire continent of Bartan. However, she could not find the dragon heart of Jutos, the fifth Dragon Lord, and it seemed impossible to seal off the other dimension where the devils came from. Calendar Year 015 The Great Sacrifice With the dragons gone, the Purians were left to defend Bartan. Their race possessed the highest intellect, and they were the only ones that had learned magic from the dragons. However, lacking the power of the dragons themselves, the Purians were unable to prevent the other dimension from threatening their world. One day, the Purians decided to sacrifice themselves to make up for the power of the missing dragon heart of the fifth Dragon Lord. The Purian elders gathered everyone capable in the use of magic in Bartan, and with the summation of their vital energy, sacrificed themselves in creating a substitute for the dragon heart of the fifth Dragon Lord. With their great sacrifice, an enormous seal was activated which cut through the continent of Bartan, severing the path connecting Bartan with the other dimension. However, Huanis did not give herself as a sacrifice for the seal even though she had sacrificed so many of her comrades and dragons. There was something she had to do. Calendar Year 016 The Migration The enemies of Magic Earth were defeated but the war was essentially lost. Although the door of the other dimension was successfully closed, nearly all the races of Bartan were sacrificed for the fifth Dragon Lord as the land, sea, and air became contaminated by uncontrollable mana which made the continent unlivable. So Huanis gathered up some children who were not sacrificed and left Bartan and went in search of new uncontaminated lanes with them. After 100 days of voyage, Huanis found a new continent and named it Aslan. Calendar Year 017 The Emergence of the Dragon Hearts In the continent of Aslan lived humans who had formed a feudal society, having just sprung out of a primitive tribal society. Although there were humans in Bartan too, the humans in Aslan had a higher level of social system because they were not raised under the rule of dragons. These humans, who were ignorant about magic, feared Huanis, who freely commanded magic, and respected her as a being more special than them. But Huanis only wanted to settle down and live a quiet life with the children she had migrated with from Bartan, while teaching the humans there about magic and civilization. However, that changed one day when she discovered a special jewel… These jewels were the crystallization of the dragon hearts of many befallen dragons during the Dragon Wars. Moreover, these dragon hearts didn’t seem to respond to any magic or impact as if they were in a deep sleep. Calendar Year 024 The Birth of Dragona 7 years after the first dragon heart crystal was discovered, a groundbreaking discovery was made through a seeming accidental coincidence. One day a boy attendant who was cleaning up Huanis’ room accidently dropped and broke the bottle containing the crystal pieces of the dragon heart. Just about when he was about to pick up the pieces, the dragon heart crystals began affecting the boy in strange ways. When Huanis heard about this, she came right away to examine the boy’s condition. He was breathing out an unthinkably violent and overwhelming energy. But Huanis knew what that power was. It was the ultimate power that ruled over the mana of an area and rearranged them according to its will. This was of a star dimensional magic that only dragons are said to be able to use. It was Draconic magic. The boy, inflicted with a powerful magical reaction which radiated a soft light, was suddenly transformed. His body was reconstructed into that of a dragon. This was the birth of the first Dragona. But the joy was for only a brief moment… The boy’s body was too weak to perform Dragon Transformation through receiving the energy of a dragon. So his body broke into pieces as it was unable to withstand even several minutes of it, and the dragon heart crystals went up into the air and disappeared. Afterwards, a long period of research began to find a person who was worthy of becoming a genuine "Dragona" and could sustain a Dragon Transformation successfully. As part of this research, many bodies were sacrificed in the process. Some called Huanis a devil or a witch for these gruesome activities. But she remained steadfast in her research. thumb|right|330px|Dragona TransformationAfter there were enough sacrifices to stack a tower with the flesh and bones of the dead bodies, Huanis finally figured out the three conditions required for a stable Dragon Transformation: #First, the heart had to have a reaction to the dragon heart crystal. Basically, Dragonas have a second heart, which was another form of a dragon heart. It was planted into the body of a person who can carry on the will of the dragons that died during the Dragon Wars. In order to draw out the power of the dragon heart crystal, there was a need for a suitable energy source, that is, another heart. #Second was the CORE. To maintain Dragon Transformation, there was a need for an enormous amount of vital energy, and this was a pure life energy unlike mana. If a Dragon Transformation is performed with insufficient vital energy, even if one is a Dragona, there would be an excessive deformation of the body and the person would die without returning to their original form. #The third was the clerics in charge. To not have the mind eaten away by the violent mind of the dragon, a normal person needed an extraordinary mental power to control the dragon power while maintaining his senses. Because of this, the more a Dragon Transformation was used, the more the Dragonas mind became exhausted. Now, this was not about merely having a "strong mind." A normal creature could not withstand the pain of having one’s mind eaten away by a dragon. Facing the violent mind of the dragon alone is definitely a suicidal act to whoever it is. But contrary to expectations, this problem was easily solved. Huanis found the answer from her experience as the shaman of Jurtan. After all: "There is no need for a person to face the violent mind of a dragon alone, is there?" Huanis remembered that if a Hitoa is by the side of a dragon, its violent nature would be calmed down to some extent. So she picked out people who could play the role of a Hitoa to a Dragonas and made them into one team. That is how the clerics in charge were introduced. "Clerics in charge" are, on the outside, competent personal secretaries who provide various information to Dragonas, but they also serve as "mental healers" who have a good mental compatibility with their Dragonas. All of this was kept a secret not only to the Dragonas but also to the clerics in charge of Dragonas. This was because the Dragonas were so full of pride that they would not have accepted the truth. So, the reason the organization that recruited and managed the clerics in charge of Dragonas became the Ancient Relics Authority was to keep this secret hidden there. The clerics were usually young females in their twenties with a beautiful appearance. But rarely, some young male clerics with epicene appearance were also entrusted to the Dragonas. Appearance was very important in this role, for the dragons were fond of jewels and virgins. This system proved to be very effective. The Dragonas who kept in tune with the clerics for long periods of time gradually gained emotions and became far less likely to go berserk. Moreover, even if a Dragona’s days were over or he died during battle, these emotions which had accumulated inside the dragon heart of the Dragona was passed on to the next Dragona. Thus, as years and generations passed, the power of the Dragonas became gradually more stabilized. Calendar Year 024 The Significance of Dragona The dragons that died during the Dragon Wars didn’t just disappear. Their form merely changed… These battle creatures were not dependent on appearances or forms like humans or other animals were. Their real essence was not the shell of a dragon but the dragon heart itself. A dragon heart, which were used to pursue power, could throw away its massive and powerful body and slip into the body of another creature. Huanis realized that this was the breakthrough the dragons at the final stage of evolution took to become ever more powerful. In the war with the other dimension, the dragons were actually defeated. The cause of the defeat was intertwined with the internal conflict within the dragons and other various factors. But the dragon heart was not defeated. It evolved further to become even more powerful. Huanis realized that the Dragonas were the final evolved form of dragons. They could protect the seal of the other dimension from being broken some day. But they were still very unstable. So Huanis felt they needed a leader to guide and manage them. Keeping them strong was crucial to preventing another invasion from the other dimension. Calendar Year 030 The Order of Huanis is Founded How can the unstable wild Dragonas scattered throughout the world be gathered and effectively managed? The rumors of the outrageous medical experiments Huanis conducted on Dragonas had spread. People feared her, saying she was a devil, and those with the power of Dragona hid their ability and never revealed it to the outside. After thinking hard for a long time, Huanis realized that in gathering the Dragonas, it was faster not to search for them, but to have them come on their own. To accomplish this, Huanis made herself into a Goddess and created a religion. It didn’t take long for Huanis, with her overwhelming power of magic and ability to read the mind of others, to transform herself from a feared witch to a Goddess who created the world. Fear turned into awe, and the magic she introduced helped the advancement of humans in the art of magic as well as the Kalis, Eldins, and Catchas. Above all, the ability of Purians to accurately read the emotions of others and eliminate anybody standing in her way, became the greatest asset into making Huanis into a goddess. On the one hand, she advanced civilization with the face of a Goddess, and on the other, she stirred up war from the shadows with the face of the devil, manipulating both sides so that the power of Dragonas would be revealed through more conflicts. The war became the catalyst which brought forth the Dragonas with dragon hearts into the world, and became the training ground for them to grow stronger in their power. The Dragonas who began appearing came to be under the management of the "Order of Huanis". The Order absorbed and managed the Dragonas, turning them into an armed force that could go beyond a nation within 100 years of its establishment. Calendar Year 996 The Removal of the Seal of Bartan Omens appeared to signify that the seal of Bartan was about to be broken. The Seal of the Great Storm, which protected them had grown weak. So Huanis, who lived to see this day, decided to send out Dragonas as troops to Bartan to defeat the devils of the other dimension and seal them off. However, the first expedition which began ambitiously failed due to the tricks of remnants from the other dimension who had infiltrated the Order of Huanis. But she did not give up. After all, she had been preparing 1000 years for this. So she gave out orders to prepare a second expedition. Calendar Year 999 The Exploration of Bartan The player comes to find out the truth of the world and the identity of the Goddess while carrying out various missions, and during this process, communes with the dragon heart. ___________________________________________________________________________________________